Dellilah Wilkins
Spoiler Alert for my Story 'Basic Info:' Dellilah was born to an unnamed mortal father and Athena. Raised on Camp Half-blood, she is an experienced warrior and excellent archer. She is also a main protagonist in Dark Reflections. 'History:' Once a hunter who sword off boys due to a boy raping her, she joined up with the Hunters of Artemis at the age of fourteen. She would spend 6 years with the hunters until the Archie Scotts (later revealed to be Christopher Fauns) was tasked to spend some time with the hunters. She had been Archie's only friends and she would eventually unwillingly fall in love with him, breaking her hunter oath. She would then follow Archie back to camp. After that she would also sneak out of Camp to help Christopher with quests that the gods gave him. And some time during that, she met Lucian who she is mortally scared of. 'Appearance:' Dellilah is described as having straight blonde hair and kind grey eyes. She is of average height and slighty tanned skin. She usually seen with a bow and quiver slung around her back, combat boots as well as the camp half-blood t-shirt and jeans. 'Personality:' Dellilah is kind, caring and is willing to sacrifice when it comes to her loved ones. Despite her fear of Lucian, she is willing to stay by Christopher's side when he's fighting Lucian. She also at time goes into was Christopher calls a "nagging fit" when she gets mad. She also has the ability to solve a rubix cube without looking, especially when she's nervous. 'Powers:' Expertise in war strategy Trained in hand-to-hand combat Higher level of intelligence A very sharp, nearly photographic, memory. 'Attributes:' Skilled with a Bow: 'Her favourite weapon and also her weapon of choice is her bow. She is extremely skilled with it. Able to shoot targets with pin-point accuracy. '''Some degree of swordmastery: '''Dellilah is able to wield a sword comfortably though it is not her weapon of choice. 'Fatal Flaw: Dellilah's fatal flaw is that she feels that she needs to prove that she can be as good or even better than someone else. This has lead to her getting in trouble a lot and being put in a situation where Christopher has to save her. 'Fears:' Dellilah is mortally scared of Lucian. She has a deep fear of him due to an old incident. 'Relantionships:' Archie Scotts/Christopher Fauns : 'They have developed a strong bond. They stand are willing to stand up for the other. She is also his first girlfriend. After her death, she becomes a driving force for Christopher, his reminder of what he's fighting for. 'Mike Adams : They have forged a strong friendship since young, she is willing to stay by his side and comfort him in his times of need. Silena Adams : They also have forged a strong friendship. Dellilah primarily worries for Silena and her fear of the dark. Lucian : 'He is her greatest fear, and would rather stay away from him. 'Trivia: Credit goes to Animalandia for giving me the picture in the infobox She is the first character to officially die in the series. Dellilah is also the first female character that the author has created, but the last to have an official name. She also ranks as the author's third favourite character, first being Mike Adams and second being Christopher Fauns. Dellilah is called Christopher's Queen by Darius. The Queen is the most important chess piece, and the loss of the queen is a great setback for the team, just like how the loss of Dellilah greately troubled Christopher. Also like the Queen chess piece is the closest to the king, Dellilah is the most loyal than the others towards Christopher. Being the most important piece in the chessboard, Dellilah is the one to always set Christopher on the right path when he loses it and it also a constant support for Christopher as well. Archie:Being normal is overrated 12:07, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Children of Athena Category:Original Character Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Females Category:Greek Demigod